


July 16th - Noir/Mafia AU

by S0phos



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [16]
Category: Detroit: Evolution, detroit:become human, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Ada being incredible again, DEArtfest, Gen, mafia, mob boss, noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668
Kudos: 5





	July 16th - Noir/Mafia AU

“Desert your friends Fratello… Give ‘em up. We can treat you much nicer on the outside. Just tell us where you’re hiding out.”  
“Look Miller, I don’t know anything and even if I did, I ain’t telling you.”  
Miller slammed his hands onto the interrogation table. This was the first time they had caught someone from Ada’s little gang and he wasn’t slipping up.  
“Y’know we’re just gonna keep you here until you slip up? Why don’t you let us in on the arm deals?”  
“What, like these ones?” said a feminine voice from the door of the interrogation room. They both glanced over; only Miller was surprised. There stood Lazzo’s girlfriend in all her glory holding a gun to the head of Gavin, one of Miller’s men.  
“Well fuck.” Miller groaned.  
“So, I think I’ll be going now Miller but it was good to see you again.” Lazzo smirked as he arose from his chair and headed for the door, “Oh and… I wouldn’t suggest following us this time.”  
And with that they bolted out the room and headed for the nearest exit.

“You know Ada’s gonna have your head….”  
“It’s fine, she loves me. And besides, I didn’t reveal anything.”  
“She took a chance on you Lazzo. You’re the only human in the gang. You really think she’s gonna let this slide?”  
“I’ve proven myself plenty of times. I just got unlucky this time around, that’s all.”

If only Lazzo was right. The second the pair of them arrived at the warehouse, two of Ada’s android cronies apprehended Lazzo and started dragging him towards her office. He knew this bit was coming; he just had hoped it could have been done less aggressively. Who was he kidding? This was Ada we’re talking about.

Lazzo was shoved into her dimly lit office. Most of the ware house was industrial with much of the furniture being built from corrugated steel or other bits of scrap metal. This office was plush. Dark woods lined the walls that were painted in a crimson red. A soft carpet the colour of charcoal fell at their feet and at the end of the room was a mahogany desk behind which a large velvet chair was placed, facing away from the door, as normal. After the door had clunked shut behind them, the chair swivelled to reveal the high and mighty Ada. She wore a plain white button up with a thin black tie running down the centre. Her jacket was a dark grey, approaching black, and had perfectly placed slits in the arms that revealed her pale skin. A matching grey trilby hat with a white band around it’s base perched on her head and avoided covering her blond hair that cascaded around her in waves. Her eyes locked onto Lazzo very very quickly.  
“Now now, no rough housing our fragile friend. Let him go you two. Then get out.” The two of them gave a quick nod before releasing the very tight grip on Lazzo’s arms before turning on their heels and leaving the room.

Ada rose from her chair slowly. She took precise steps around the table and toward Lazzo. Her LED was glowing the pale blue that it normally was so she couldn’t be too angry, right?  
“Care to explain what went down then Lazzo?”  
“Well. I went to the drop point. And they were already there.”  
“They were already there? And um… how do you think they knew where you were?”  
“Well… someone spilled. I mean, it’s pretty common when your colleagues come from a ring like ours.”  
“The only people who knew that drop point were myself, the dealer... And you.” Ada’s LED faded into the bright yellow that showed discomfort shit. “I trust our dealer. He has the right connections and he owes me. Was he even there?”  
“No. All I saw were cops. Two humans and an android. Cut me off and arrested me before I could find the guy to make the trade.”  
“So where is my money that you took with you?”  
“Well.. well um.. We had to make a quick dash away from the cops and um… the money kinda fell to the back of my mind…” That was the comment that caused Ada’s LED to flick from yellow to red.  
“OK… here’s what I’m going to do. You have a week to get that money back. How you get it is your choice but if I do not have every last cent on my desk by this time next week. You’re done.” she rushed to be within a few centimeters from Lazzos face and clasped her hands onto his face. “Am I clear.”  
“Crystal clear boss.” Lazzo replied almost mechanically whilst avoiding eye contact as much as he could. Ada released her grip.  
“Get the fuck out of my office.”


End file.
